


He Wanted Her Tuesday

by XP1



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Bleeding, Blood, Case Fic, Dana Scully - Freeform, Experimental, F/M, Fighting, Fox Mulder - Freeform, Freeform, Hatred, Hospital, Hurt, Love, Lust, MSR, Mulder - Freeform, RST, Scully - Freeform, Sex, UST, fight, injured, poem, rough, rst resolved sexual tension, ust unresolved sexual tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 23:16:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13398345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XP1/pseuds/XP1
Summary: He wanted her Tuesday but she couldn't make it





	He Wanted Her Tuesday

He wanted her Tuesday but she couldn't make it so he hemmed and he hawed until she'd relented, and the chorus they made lasted into the night, and in the morning he'd sought her but she'd taken flight.

\---

Wednesday was worse and he wanted her bent and lusty and screeching and feral and wet,  
and to feel her around him as she called out his name,  
see her writhing ecstatic with pleasure and pain, but the bodies washed up under deluge of rain, so instead she spent time with the dead.

\---

The fury of Friday saw them hotly debating the pros and the cons of the threat her leaving and he'd had it by now but she wasn't bluffing, and they were snarling and moaning and panting and puffing and when it was over he thought they should talk but she'd straightened her blouse and quickened her walk, and he noticed her stance didn't waiver.

\---

Sunday's odd startle sprang birds into flight while the dawn spread before them with weak morning light and he whispers her name as he lies in the grass while she pants and she tears at his lungs in collapse and she promises rapture if he would just fight but the chest wound takes over and kills him.

\---

He's risen on Monday by means of her magic and he's weak and he's hot and he's covered in plastic  
but he conjures a sound that summons her to him and his name on her lips is to praise their reunion and she blesses the forces that kept him alive but he knows it was her and he's grateful.

 

\---

A Sunday in spring sees her beg his forgiveness with her heart and her sweat and her heat and her slickness and he touches her gently to make her go still and he summons his courage and gathers his will and he tells her that somewhere was something they'd missed and the answer is found at the join of their lips.

**Author's Note:**

> An experiment in style. 6 sentences. Tried to use them well. Some neat ideas here, and on the cutting room floor. Might expand on this later, more traditionally. Let me know.


End file.
